


Humans say ignorance is...

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Panic, Possessive Behavior, Regret, ignorance is bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans say ignorance is bliss...</p><p>Autobots agree... mostly after Optimus and his officers got the demanded reports from the wayward Lambo Twins regards the night when they had taken one of Wheeljack's new inventions and went to privately test it. They should have listened to their forebodding feeling from the small signs they had seen on the pair and just tell them to leave the reports, but now is it too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans say ignorance is...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to 'Nightly Adventure' and show the various reactions to the reports Sides and Sunny wrote, it also has a small tie in with my fic 'Burried within' regards Blaster's small narrative about how cassetess can come to be.

It had been a mistake, a terrible one to booth!

Didn’t humans have a saying about “ _Ignorance is bliss_ ”? Ratchet was certain the saying could be wonderfully applied to the situation they were currently in. He should have stopped this the moment the Lambo twins appeared with their reports, Sunstreaker almost beaming like the fiery star which name was in his designation while Sideswipe looked as if he would any klik purge his tank, mostly when Optimus laid a concerned servo on his shoulder plate. Though the red twin only jumped in fright and then run away from the confused Prime while Sunstreaker only told them to “ _Have fun_ ” before also departing.

He should have guessed that the grin combined with that comment could only mean bad things when they start reading. Unfortunately Ratchet learned the ground for his bad feeling as well as two additional this he could have functioned without. First he now sadly had the confirmation from where that paint transfer come from which Wheeljack noticed when retrieving this machine and the second…if Sunstreaker is motivated enough he can write extremely **_detailed_ ** reports. The medic was sure that he would never be able to get the images out of his CPU how one of their frontliners went at it with a Seeker from the Commanding Trine like petro rabbits in heat!

Not far from him was Wheeljack reading the same report, his fins a continuously bright magenta colour which seemed to deepen with every klik as he read the datapad in front of him. When the scientist had made the device he did intend to use it for spying, but seeing the results he felt dread knowing what else their foes tend to do in their free time, he felt his tank sinking when he remembered that he needs to read the copy of Sideswipe’s report. The scientist was not sure if he wants to seeing how Prime was currently laying on a medical berth behind them, his expression stuck between embarrassment and mortification, his frame twitching from time to time while the datapad still laid on the table where he had dropped it when jumping up from the table as if burned by it.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_By Prowl & Jazz…_ **

Jazz was still glaring daggers at the datapad gripped tightly between his servo’s, optics blazing with electrical fire when there was an audible cracking noise.

The datapad lost.

With a fluid move the saboteur threw the offending thing against the nearest wall and stood up stiffly. He had only managed to read half of Sunstreaker’s report before he had found something outrageous. Turning to his side his furious scowl lessened only a small bit when falling on the prone figure of Prowl whose logic circuits frizzed about something he had read in Sides’s report. He was not sure what he had read seeing how the only comment he did five breems before blacking out was to tell him to keep a safe distance from Soundwave. It was cute how he cared about him. Walking closer Jazz picked up the Praxian and brought him over to the closest more comfortable seat and placed him there before half climbing into his lap, arms pulled around him so that it would look as if the other had placed his arms around the other mech.

“Those Constructicons are in for a world of pain” Jazz whispered sweetly as he nuzzled against the frizzed mech, one servo on his spark. “No one’s allowed to have interest in ya an’d entertain the thought that they could have ya, only I can do that.” he said before kissing the slightly slacked derma as he stood up.

He had a few Cons to cause painful damage to for daring to set their optics on **_his_ ** Prowl.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_By Ironhide, Red Alert & Blaster…_ **

Ironhide knew that his assumption that he does not want to read the reports had been perfectly correct, he had somehow managed to get through Sideswipe’s report…he was not sure how and did not wish to find out. He was also not sure how he will be able to look at Skyfire knowing that the other did not know that his ex he still loves is now with someone else. Somehow the thought of Soundwave and Starscream felt disturbing, sick and frightening he dreaded to know what that mech had done to get the Seeker seeing their diverting loyalties regards Megatron as well what had been told to them regards the club which mass hypnotised people. Speaking about the Decepticon leader…

…Ironhide felt like purging his tank and he knew that by the next battle he needs to keep it together and don’t let Megatron get near Optimus.

It also seemed that he was not the only one with that plan.

“Tha…tha…THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS AND DISGUSTING! HOW DARE THAT TYRANNICAL MONSTER NOT ONLY DARE OT MAKE A COPY OF OUR PRIME, BUT ALSO USE IT AS HIS PERSONAL PLEASURE DRONE!!!” Red Alert shrieked in horror and outrage after he finally stopped his rant about inapporit behaviour on in the halls between high ranked officers before he finally got to the lines about what Sideswipe encountered after fleeing the hall.

“Ugh…this…this is not cool…” Blaster said quietly, he had gone through Sunstreaker’s report as first. Back then on Cybertron had he heard about a Seeker Trine which had the designation Apostles who were not to be joked with, their leader was said to be able to heat his plating and become like a living supernova with which he would attack his opponent in Primus’s name. He had no clue that he was Thundercracker’s brother and with them having now contact again…

Blaster was also worried regards the _‘relationship_ ’ between Soundwave and Starscream, he did not know what the other tape-deck did and he hoped that it would not turn out like the last strange relationship the Decepticon TIC had been in with one of the senators. He shuddered and was happy that no one fully knew how many different ways there were for their class to create their cassettes, all of Blaster’s were made by him separating as small portion of his spark and allowing it to form a frame inside his gestations chamber before the cassettes got transferred to his tape deck, but there were other ways… Blaster would never use the other two methods, but he was sure that Soundwave had used the most dangerous one at least once. The two other methods were that they initiate interface with another mech or femme, it can go actually frame to frame or they plug in and the whole act happens in the processor then by the overload they open the cassis of their partner and take the excessive spark blast and place it into their deck where the energy is transferred to the gestations chamber. The third and most dreadful in Blaster’s sight was - though few of his class shared that view - to re-build another mech or femme into a cassette! He knew that Ratbat was the result of such an act, but that was only him and Soundwave had not done it to anyone else and he dared not thinking about if the other was planning the same fate for the Seeker. Somehow these thought were more dreadful then Megatron apparently having an interest in their leader as for Sunstreaker’s report…he kind of felt sorry for the Constructicons.

Jazz was dangerously possessive about his secret – beside in front of his best friend – lover. Though Blaster still hoped with all his spark that the Decepticons will not try any attacks in the near future for her fears that those of them who had read these reports would not be able to face them…


End file.
